The concepts and technologies disclosed herein generally relate to context-based computing. More specifically, the concepts and technologies disclosed herein relate to detecting body language via bone conduction.
Context-based computing is used to analyze contextual information to interpret a situation in which a user is involved. The act of manually entering contextual information into a device may itself change a user's context, and therefore contextual information is typically captured by sensors. Some context-based computing systems exist that utilize heart rate sensors, respiration sensors, or device usage to interpret a user's context. Existing approaches, however, fail to capture the rich information expressed by individuals through body language.
Body language is able to accurately convey a range of physical, emotional, and mental context of human beings as well as animals. Body language is capable of conveying emotions more accurately than facial expressions. This is due in part because humans often feel that facial expressions are indicative of their true feelings, and so can choose to express facial expressions that they believe convey the feeling that they want to convey rather than the feeling they actually feel—which is actually more accurately conveyed through their body language.